Episode 1: Chrysalis/Walkthrough
The following is a written walkthrough of "Episode 1: Chrysalis" for Life Is Strange. "Episode 1: Chrysalis" serves as an establishment for characters and gameplay mechanics. Introduction The walkthrough below explains how to complete "Chrysalis" in Life Is Strange. The episode focuses primarily on optional photograph achievements, the focus of the game objectives. Walkthrough Optional Photograph #1 The first optional photograph the player can find is following the dismissal of Mark Jefferson's photography class. The table in the center the room in, there is a desk with the words, "Rachel Amber ♥ 4 Ever" carved into it. You can either examine the table or take the photograph. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Macro Eyes"). Optional Photograph #2 The second optional photograph the player can find is outside of the central Blackwell Academy building. The player must approach the water fountain in the center of the campus grounds and situate Max ahead of the statue so that she is facing the front of the statue. You can examine the statue or take the photograph. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Wide Angles"). Optional Photograph #3 Following taking the optional photograph #2, turn and approach Justin and Trevor's "skate posse". When speaking with Justin, who is still on the wall, Max will immediately fail his "poser" test when she reveals she doesn't understand what "thrash". Rewinding, re-start the conversation between Max and Justin and choose the option "I came to noseslide". When Justins asks what trick you want to see, choose "Tre flip". Following Trevor's failure to perform a tre flip, Max can take a photograph of him. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Telephotogenic"). Optional Photograph #4 The squirrel and the soda can be found sitting across from where Kate Marsh is situated on the bench on the far left of the Dormitory grounds. Look for the three with phrase "make love not war" carved into it bottom side. Taking a photograph of the squirrel and the soda can will earn the player the achievement ("Close Ups"). If you approach and speak with Victoria Chase before taking the photograph, you won't be able to take picture afterward. Get Victoria off the Dorm Steps The player cannot enter the Prescott Dormitory's Girls Dormitory until they bypass Victoria Chase, Taylor Christensen, and Courtney. After Victoria mocks Max and takes a photograph of her. The player must first enter the maintenance room where the sprinkler system is located. Turning on the sprinkler system will scare Victoria and her friends off the steps, but it's not enough to allow you inside the dorm. Approaching them will have you automatically dismissed by Victoria. Rewind time, before approaching the sprinkler system, tamper with the paint can used by Samuel, the school janitor. You must do this when Samuel is out of sight otherwise the prompt will not appear. After tampering with the can, head for the maintenance room and use the sprinkler system again. This time, when Victoria and her friends get up from the steps, Victoria will stand under the scaffolding where the can is hanging. When the can falls and hits Victoria, the player will be given the chose to mock or comfort Victoria after she gets paint on her clothes. Mocking Victoria is the quickest route into the Girls Dormitory, whereas comforting her enters into a extended cinematic before entry is allowed. Optional Photograph #5 After entering the Girls Dormitory, head for Max's dorm room. Immediately after entering the bedroom turn to the right and face the mirror next to her bed. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Red Eye"). Optional Photograph #6 Entering Victoria's Room, turn to the right and you will be facing the photo collage created by Victoria. Click the prompt that allows you to rearrange the collage into a middle finger and take the photograph. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement, ("Focused"). The optional photograph achievement is not determinant on whether or not you find and print the e-mail on Victoria's laptop. It can be done at any time during or before the story-based objective. Optional Photograph #7 The player must warn Alyssa in advance to move before Zachary's football can hit her, otherwise they cannot get the achievement. When they do, the football will hit the window across from where Alyssa is sitting. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Zoomed In"). Optional Photograph #8 When Max arrives at the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot, head across the parking lot toward the RV that is parked ahead of Chloe's truck. Step in front of the RV on its right side and click the prompt that allows Max to draw a doodle in the dust on the RV. Taking a photograph of Max's doodle will earn the player the achievement ("Focal Pointed"). Save the Bluebird |-|Dead Bluebird= |-|Living Bluebird= An easy to miss objective is preventing the death of the bluebird at 44 Cedar Ave, the Price household. After finding the CD in the box at the foot of Chloe's bed, head out of Chloe's Room after she asks to be left alone and head for the room on the left the hallway. Entering Joyce and David Madsen's bedroom, look straight ahead at the window located on the right. A bird will fly directly into the window and crash. Heading over to the window, rewind the moment until the bird is out of sight, then open the window. Without the window int he way, the bird will fly into the room unharmed. Hide from David Madsen When Chloe prompts you to hide from her stepfather, David Madsen, head directly over to the closet. Attempting to hide under the bed will prompt the response, "I'm not a kid anymore, I can't hide under the bed! Where else?" and attempting to escape through the window will prompt Max to realize her alternative search for hiding places "is going nowhere fast". When you approach the closet, click the prompt to open it. A cinematic of the lamp falling in front of it from the side will and knocking several boxes out of the closet will occur. Afterward, rewind time and move lamp beforehand. Doing so will allow Max to open the closet and hide before David Madsen enters the room. Hiding from David is a timed event. Taking too long will allow him to enter the room before you have a chance to properly hide. Optional Photograph #9 Near the lighthouse, there is a small bluebird sitting atop a rock. Approach the rock and take the photograph when prompted. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Maximum Exposure"). Optional Photograph #10 At the top the trail near the edge of the cliff, the player will find Chloe sitting on a bench next to the lighthouse. Approach her from behind and take the photograph went prompted. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Light Leak"). Taking all ten optional photographs in the first episode will earn the player the ("Visionary") achievement. Category:Walkthrough Category:Life is Strange Walkthroughs